


Oh, Derek, no.

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, First Time, M/M, Not!Fic, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plushie was - a joke of some kind, Derek’s pretty sure. It materialized on Stiles’ bed during late October, and whenever Derek was in the room for any length of time, Stiles would take the goddamned plush wolf in his arms and stroke it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Derek, no.

The plushie was - a joke of some kind, Derek’s pretty sure. It materialized on Stiles’ bed during late October, and whenever Derek was in the room for any length of time, Stiles would take the goddamned plush wolf in his arms and stroke it.

Slowly. It was distracting.

Stupid toy didn’t even look like an actual wolf. It looked like a fat ball with vaguely wolf-shaped paws and felt claws. It was a disgrace.

A disgrace that smelled like Stiles. Slob teenager or not, Stiles did wash his sheets fairly often, so mostly they smelled of detergent with a tantalizing hint of sweat and sleep. (And spunk. Teenager, Derek did mention.)

The plushie, however, didn’t get washed. So over the course of a month, its scent… accumulated. To the point where Derek couldn’t be in the room with the damn thing without drooling.

Then Derek was running from some hunters, and he knew Stiles was due to spend the night at Scott’s and Stiles’ window was right  _there_ , so Derek leapt and hid under Stiles’ bed until he heard the hunters move away.

Derek rose cautiously, and found himself staring the damned toy in the eye.

It smelled like come, no two ways about it, and Derek growled, “Damnit, Stiles, do you jerk off with plush wolves?”

The toy remained silent. Derek touched its fake fur tentatively. It was very soft, not tacky at all. If Stiles humped it, he didn’t leave any evidence.

Derek took the toy in both hands, sniffing closer. There was definitely come there, and pre-come too, sour and salty, overpowering. The toy probably just picked it up from being in Stiles’ general vicinity while the kid was on his bed, fucking his hand probably, arching up—

Then none other but Stiles Stilinski opened the door, gasping as he caught Derek humping a plush toy.

Long story short, Stiles was surprisingly understanding once Derek explained, the toy turned up to be washing machine safe, and nobody would  _ever_ hear the story of how they got together if Derek has anything to say about that.


End file.
